


Sollbruchstelle

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal kocht Milch halt über, wenn man grad nicht hinschaut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollbruchstelle

**Author's Note:**

> Irgendwie haben mich die ganzen Streitereien der beiden auch richtig aggressiv gemacht beim Schreiben. Hm, nicht gut.

 

 

„Wenn Sie jetzt nicht endlich Ihre Musik leiser drehen, dann beiss ich Ihnen das Stromkabel durch.“ Thiel war an der allerletzten Planke des Bootsstegs seiner Geduld angekommen.

„Nur zu. Nur zu. Machen Sie das. Dann sorgen die 220 Volt wenigstens mal dafür, dass ihr Gehirn endlich mal ausreichend mit Elektrizität versorgt wird, um zu funktionieren.“ Boerne straffte seine Haltung noch etwas mehr, um größer zu wirken.

„Nur weil ich nicht so ein hochnäsiger überkandidelter Pseudo-Intellektueller bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich ihren Scheiß Wagner nicht von ihrem Scheiß Verdi unterscheiden kann UND BEIDE GEHEN MIR GERADE GEHÖRIG AUF DIE NERVEN!“ Thiel brüllte jetzt in voller Lautstärke. Scheiß auf die Nachbarn.

„Sie haben eben keinerlei Verständnis für die feinen Künste, Sie grobschlächtiger ungehobelter Kretin. Jaha, schauen Sie das Wort mal im Wörterbuch nach. Das ist das dicke Buch, wo all die Wörter drin stehen, die Sie nicht kennen. ANDERS ALS IM FERNSEHEN.“

„DAS IST JA WOHL DAS ALLERLETZTE ...“

Mittlerweile schrien sie beide gleichzeitig in voller Lautstärke aufeinander ein. Frau Reiter aus dem dritten Stock schlich sich möglicherweise gerade mit Einkaufstasche und Regenschirm bewaffnet an ihnen vorbei zur Haustür, aber das wäre ihnen auch nicht aufgefallen, wenn Frau Reiter ihrem Namen entsprechend auf einem grünen Pferd durchs Treppenhaus galoppiert wäre.

„Und übrigens können Sie ja ausziehen, wenn es ihnen nicht passt.“ Boerne verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Thiel starrte ihn verständnislos einen Moment lang an und dann nickte er emphatisch mit dem Kopf.

„Wissen Sie was, Eure Hoheit? Das mach ich auch.“ Und damit drehte sich Thiel um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Arschscheißblödmann.

Thiel riss seinen Wohnzimmerschrank auf und kramte durch die Fächer. Er hörte zwar nicht oft Musik, aber irgendwo hatte er doch bestimmt noch ein paar CDs rumliegen. Ah, hier. Dire Straits. Sehr schön. Er knallte die CD in seine Anlage, so dass fast der Halter aus Plastik abbrach und drückte auf Start. Dann drehte er die Musik voll auf und zog sich seine Jacke an. Bloß raus hier.

Draußen verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er keinen Regenschirm mitgenommen hatte. Mist. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten lagen seine Haare platt am Kopf und seine Jacke war um die Schultern herum schon völlig durchnässt. Egal. Das passte gut zu seiner momentanen Stimmung.

Heute morgen war er extra noch zu Boerne ins Institut gefahren, um die Ergebnisse der DNA Analyse abzuholen und dann hatte der feine Herr nichts Anderes zu tun gehabt, als ihm endlose Vorträge über die beste Vorgehensweise in einem solchen Fall zu halten und überhaupt hatte Boerne seine eigene Arbeit zu machen und Thiel machte seine. Und ja auch nun mal gar nicht so schlecht. Was mischte der sich da überhaupt immer ein? Da hatten sie sich das erste Mal an dem Tag gestritten.

Und dann kam er später als sonst nach Hause - total geplättet von dem ganzen Hick-Hack mit dem Verdächtigen und seiner drogenabhängigen Freundin und wollte einfach nur etwas in Ruhe fernsehen und dann liefen drüben die Wagner Festspiele in Dolby Surround. Eigentümer hin oder her, trotzdem musste Boerne auch Rücksicht auf die anderen Mieter nehmen.

Na ja, und jetzt hatten sie sich mal wieder mitten im Treppenhaus angeschrien und wahrscheinlich gab es unter den anderen Mietparteien schon einen Lostopf, wann sie anfangen würden mit Waffen aufeinander zu schießen. In letzter Zeit hatten sie so oft Streit, Thiel hatte schon das Gefühl er wäre wieder im Endstadium seiner Ehe. Mit Susanne hatte er am Ende auch nur noch gestritten. Und dann irgendwann war sie still geworden. Zu still. Keine Streitereien mehr. Keine Vorwürfe. Und das war dann rückwirkend betrachtet der Anfang vom Ende gewesen.

Wie das wohl wäre mit Boerne zusammen zu arbeiten, wenn sie privat kein Wort mehr miteinander sprachen? Oh Mann, darüber wollte er gar nicht nachdenken. Es war ja nie einfach gewesen zwischen ihnen ... außer vielleicht ganz am Anfang, als sie sich noch nicht so richtig kannten, aber in den letzten Monaten eskalierten die Streitereien oft ins unermessliche. Hatte sich das Universum nicht auch zusammengezogen, bevor es explodierte? Hätte er bloß bei dieser Doku besser aufgepasst. Boerne würde jetzt wieder einen bissigen Kommentar zu seinem Bildungsgrad ablassen, der Angeber. Als ob Bildung allein einen Menschen zu etwas Besserem machen würde. Pff.

Mittlerweile war seine Jacke und auch das T-Shirt darunter völlig durchnässt und er beschloss in die nächste Kneipe einzubiegen. Auch das war am Ende der Ehe mit Susanne viel zu oft passiert. Und nach der Scheidung hatte sie ihm dann einfach so eröffnet, dass sie mit Lukas nach Neuseeland ziehen würde. Zu ihm. Zu Brendan. Was war das eigentlich für ein beknackter Name? Und dann hatte er sich total besoffen und da war der Führerschein dann weg gewesen. 180 auf der Landstraße. Er hatte ja niemanden verletzt. Aber es wäre möglich gewesen. Gefährliches Fahren.

Thiel bestellte sich ein Bier. Na ja, heute war er wenigstens zu Fuß. Da konnte er den Führerschein getrost in der Tasche stecken lassen.

Als er dann nachts um halb eins seine Tür wieder aufschloss, war von drüben nichts zu hören. Jetzt war Boerne bestimmt in einem Stadium des Beleidigtseins angelangt, was Thiel mindestens drei Tage Ruhe bescheren würde. Sehr gut. In seiner eigenen Wohnugn war auch alles ruhig, was bedeutete, dass Boerne sich mit seinem Generalschlüssel reingelassen und die Dire Straits CD aus dem CD Spieler entfernt hatte. Er kontrollierte schnell die CD Hülle und seine Schultern sanken herunter. Keine CD. Auch im Player nicht. Boerne hatte sie also entweder mitgenommen, oder im Müll versenkt. So ein Arsch.

Im Schlafzimmer warf er sich aufs Bett und schaffte es gerade noch die klamme Jacke auszuziehen bevor er mit dem Gedanken _Und morgen schau ich mich nach einer neuen Wohnung um_ einschlief.

oooOOOooo

Die nächsten Tage verliefen glücklicherweise ziemlich ereignislos. Boerne ließ sich nicht blicken und es stand auch kein dringender Fall mehr an, so dass sie sich hätten sehen müssen. Thiel hatte beschlossen auf der Arbeit nichts davon zu erwähnen, dass er eine neue Wohnung suchte, damit die Neuigkeiten nicht über das hausinterne Dosentelefon zu Boerne gelangten.

Manchmal war er überrascht, wie schnell sich Dinge hier rumsprachen. Darüber, dass er und Boerne mal wieder „Ehekrach“ hatten, waren ihm jetzt schon im Verlauf des Vormittags von drei verschiedenen Mitarbeitern - einen kannte er nicht mal, aus welcher Abteilung war der denn? - blöde Witze an den Kopf geworfen worden.

_Hat der Professor eine Affäre mit einer seiner Leichen?_

_Sezieren sie ihr Essen abends auch gemeinsam?_

_Ja ja, tagsüber fummelt er an Leichen rum und nachts an Kommissaren._

_HAUPTKOMMISSAR!_ Hatte Thiel dann gebrüllt und damit die Sache nicht besser gemacht. Scheiß.

In der Mittagspause war er dann zum ersten mal in seinem Leben zu einem Makler gegangen. Eigentlich eine Frechheit Geld dafür zu verlangen, dass man eine Leistung erbrachte, die jeder auch selber machen konnte, aber er musste jetzt schnell was finden, bevor er den Mut verlor.

Nicht dass er Mut brauchte, um in eine neue Wohnung zu ziehen. So ein Quatsch. Das taten Dutzende von Menschen jeden Monat hier in Münster. Aber irgendwie hatte er vielleicht insgeheim gehofft, dass er nie wieder würde umziehen müssen. Egal, der Makler versprach ihm so schnell wie möglich drei oder vier Wohnungen in der Nähe des Polizeipräsidiums rauszusuchen und er würde sie sich in ein paar Tagen anschauen können. Sehr gut.

In den nächsten Tagen hatte er irgendwie immer so ein Drücken auf dem Brustkorb und hätte schon fast einen Arzttermin gemacht, wenn er es nicht hassen würde zum Arzt zu gehen. Nervig war das. Aber am Wochenende fuhr er dann wie so oft rauf nach Hamburg zum Fussball, und da war das Drücken auch für mehrere Stunden weg. Also konnte es ja wohl nichts Ernstes sein und da konnte man das dann auch getrost ignorieren.

Als er dann spät abends wieder zu Hause ankam, da drückte es wieder ein wenig, als er Stimmen aus der Nachbarwohnung hörte. Boerne hatte Besuch. Das kam ja ab und zu mal vor, dass er für seine feine Gesellschaft Diners gab. Zu diesen Abenden war Thiel nie eingeladen gewesen. Nicht ein Mal. Und da konnte man doch froh sein, dass man in Zukunft nicht mehr neben einem so abgehobenen versnobten Schnösel wohnen musste, der einen nur beachtete, wenn es ihm gerade genehm war.

In der darauffolgenden Nacht hatte er verdammt schlecht geschlafen und dann den ganzen Sonntag auf der Couch rumgelegen und sich gewünscht jemand würde einen Mord begehen.

Am Mittwoch war es dann endlich soweit. Die dritte Wohnung hatte ihm wenigstens einigermaßen gefallen und war auch nicht zu teuer und der Makler hatte versprochen ihm den Mietvertrag sobald es ging zuzuschicken. Die Wohnung würde Ende des Monats schon bezugsfertig sein. Das waren nur noch zwei Wochen. Super.

„Ah Guten Morgen der Herr Nachbar?“ Boerne nutzte offensichtlich mal wieder seine berühmte Alzheimer Technik. Tu ich so als wär nix, dann war auch nix.

„Na, jetzt hat es sich ja bald ausgenachbart.“ Thiel schob sich an Boerne vorbei und ging zur Haustür. Der andere stand wie festgefroren da.

„Wie bitte?“ Boerne nahm die Treppen hinunter zwei Stufen auf einmal und kurz hinter der Haustür hatte er ihn wieder eingeholt. Thiel versuchte völlig unbeeindruckt zu seinem Fahrrad zu gehen, aber der Professor hielt ihn am Jackenärmel fest.

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ Irgendwie waren Boernes Augen etwas geweitet und Thiel hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er hier in zu tiefes Gewässer vordrang.

„Na, das soll heißen, _werter Herr Kollege_ , das wir die längste Zeit Nachbarn gewesen sind. Ich habe eine neue Wohnung gefunden und zwar zum nächsten Ersten.“ Thiel schloss sein Fahrrad auf.

„Das ... das geht nicht.“ Boernes Stimme klang jetzt bockig.

„Wie bitte? Wieso das denn nicht? Sie wollten doch, dass ich ausziehe.“ Jetzt standen sie schon wieder vor dem Haus und diskutierten. Kein Wunder, dass die Nachbarn dachten, sie hätten ständig Beziehungsstreit.

„Na, weil ...“, es sah aus als wollte Boerne die Worte aus den Blättern des Gebüschs lesen neben dem sie standen. Dann piekste er mit dem Zeigefinger auf Thiels Brust. „Ha, sie können gar nicht ausziehen. Sie haben drei Monate Kündigungsfrist.“ Ein zufriedenes Lächeln machte sich auf Boernes Gesicht breit.

Thiel starrte Boerne fassungslos an. Nach so vielen Jahren wollte der andere jetzt wohl nicht im Ernst darauf bestehen, dass er noch drei Monate Miete zahlte? Das war ja wohl frech. Und außerdem würde Boerne die Wohnung sicher noch heute losschlagen können, wenn es nötig war. Aber wenn der andere Streit losbrechen wollte, dann war er diesmal bei ihm an der falschen Adresse.

„Wissen Sie was, _Herr Professor_ , ich zahl Ihnen die drei Monate und gut is‘. Ich ziehe am Ende des Monats aus und dann müssen Sie sich nicht mehr mit mir herumschlagen.“

Damit schwang Thiel sich auf sein Fahrrad und fuhr zur Arbeit. Fühlte sich gut an. Freiheit. Wind im Haar und das Gefühl endlich diese Fesseln zerbissen zu haben. Vielleicht war das genau das, was er gebraucht hatte. Nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit Boerne verbringen. Neue Freunde finden, mal was Anderes machen. Mal wieder ausgehen. Vielleicht mal jemanden kennen lernen. Das war ja irgendwie in den letzten Jahren immer hintenüber gefallen. Erst kam immer die Arbeit und dann drängelte sich Boerne privat immer rein. War ja kein Wunder, dass er keine Frau richtig kennen gelernt hatte. Selbst bei Larissa hatte Boerne ihn von vorne bis hinten nur sabotiert. Na gut, zugegebenermaßen war das ja vielleicht auch besser gewesen so, aber hier ging es schließlich ums Prinzip.

Gleich heute abend würde er anfangen zu packen.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Die nächsten beiden Wochen vergingen fast wie im Flug. Thiel vermied Boerne auf der Arbeit so gut es ging und zu Hause machte er sich jeden Abend daran endlich mal sein Leben aufzuräumen. Was war das eigentlich alles für Kram, den er so über die Jahre aufbewahrt hatte? Seltsam. Na ja, das konnte er ja jetzt endlich mal alles entsorgen.

Es brauchte doch wirklich niemand drei verschiedene Paar Grillzangen. Eine reichte doch. Und was war das hier eigentlich für ein Ding? Thiel drehte das kleine Instrument in seiner Hand hin und her. Sah aus wie eine Zitronenpresse für nur eine einzige Scheibe Zitrone. Was ein Quatsch. Das brauchte man vielleicht in einem Edel-Restaurant oder so, aber doch nicht zu Hause. Wenn er Zitrone zum Fisch wollte, dann presste er einfach so eine Hälfte. Mit der Hand. Hatte ihm bestimmt Boerne irgendwann mal geschenkt. Überflüssiges Zeug.

Und überhaupt. Warum schenkte ihm Boerne eigentlich immer so einen Unfug zum Geburtstag? Wo der doch genau wusste, dass er weder auf klassische Musik noch auf historische Weine stand. Wieso schenkte der ihm nicht mal ein schönes Buch über den FC St. Pauli? So eins, wie er Frau Haller mal geschenkt hatte. Das war doch was Tolles.

Aber seit sie sich kannten schenkte Boerne ihm ständig Zeug, das er nicht brauchte. Eintrittskarten für Opernaufführungen, CD’s mit Lesungen von Dostojewski Romanen ... sogar einen Aufsteller für sein Handy aus Bambus hatte Boerne ihm geschenkt, damit er es nicht immer verbummelte. Unnützes Zeug.

Thiel nahm das geschwungene Stück Holz in die Hand und fuhr mit den Fingern sanft über die glatte Oberfläche. Der Bambus war ein wenig unruhig in der Maserung, aber er fühlte sich warm an. Er drehte den Aufsteller zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. Unten am Boden stand irgendwas drauf. Thiel hielt das Holz ins Licht.

_Damit Sie das Brett vorm Kopf nicht extra zersägen müssen. KFB_

Thiel lachte kurz auf. Das war so typisch Boerne. Ihm was schenken und ihn im selben Atemzug beleidigen. Er schmiss den Handyständer in den Karton mit den Sachen, die er spenden wollte. Und dann hatte der andere das auch noch gravieren lassen. Das war doch bestimmt teuer gewesen. So eine Verschwendung. Thiel griff wieder in die Kiste und holte den Handyaufsteller wieder heraus.

Dann griff er nach der Hörbuch CD von Dostojewskis _Schuld und Sühne_ und wollte sie gerade in den Karton mit den zu verkaufenden Sachen schmeißen, als er innehielt. Er hatte sich damals die CD gar nicht richtig angeschaut. Dostojewski. Das war doch wieder so ein Versuch von Boerne ihn zu belehren oder ihn bilden zu wollen. Mit sowas konnte er ja gar nicht gut. Thiel drehte die CD in der Hand um. Ganz unten hinter der Inhaltsangabe stand ganz klein der Name des Sprechers. Siegfried Wischnewski. Thiel stutzte. Boerne hatte sich das gemerkt?

Thiel erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an eine ihrer endlosen Streitereien. Sie hatten sich abends nach einer Fallbesprechung noch einen alten Edgar Wallace Krimi zusammen angesehen und Thiel hatte auf einen der Schauspieler gezeigt und gesagt, dass er dessen Stimme besonders mochte. Boerne hatte sich dann endlos darüber lustig gemacht, dass ein Darsteller, der im Ring der Nibelungen den Hagen von Tronje gespielt hatte sich hier in einer billigen Krimiverfilmung verschleuderte und Thiel hatte genervt abgeschaltet. Dann hatten sie sich über elitäres Denken und schlechte Fernsehfilme gestritten und am Ende hatte Boerne sich etwas eisig verabschiedet und war gegangen. In den nächsten Tagen hatten sie sich dann gemieden wie der Dieb den Beichtstuhl und Thiel hatte sich eingeredet, dass ihn das erleichterte.

Und dann hatte Boerne ihm zum Geburtstag eine Hörbuch CD mit eben diesem Schauspieler geschenkt. Und Thiel hatte sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen genau drauf zu schauen. Und bedankt hatte er sich sicherlich auch nicht. Zumindest nicht angemessen. Er klickte seinen CD Player auf und legte die silberne Scheibe in die Halterung.

Nachdem er auf Play gedrückt hatte, ertönte auch schon die sonore Stimme Wischnewskis und Thiel drückte sofort wieder auf Stop. Irgendwie war das jetzt gerade nicht gut. Einige Minuten stand er einfach nur da und starrte seinen CD Spieler an. Dann drehte er sich um, machte das Licht aus und ging ins Bett. Den Rest seiner Sachen konnte er auch noch morgen packen.

In der Nacht schlief er besonders unruhig. Und als er gegen fünf schon zum dritten Mal wach wurde, musste er erst auf die Toilette und konnte dann überhaupt nicht mehr einschlafen. Er drehte sich hin und her, aber er konnte keine bequeme Position finden und sein Gehirn wollte auch einfach nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen. Wieso schenkte ihm Boerne immer so einen Kram und machte sich auch noch so viel Mühe damit - machte sich so viele Gedanken - und zeigte ihm dann gleichzeitig ständig wie wenig er von ihm hielt? Das passte doch nicht zusammen. Thiel rieb sich die Handballen über die Augen.

Als es endlich hell wurde, stand er auf und beschloss diese ganze Sache einfach zu vergessen. Morgen war schließlich Umzug. Zum allerersten Mal hatte er ein Unternehmen mit seinem Umzug beauftragt, weil er über die vielen Jahre hier in Münster so einen ausufernden Haushalt aufgebaut hatte, dass er es nicht mehr selber schaffen würde. Und er hatte auch keinen großen Freundeskreis, der bei solchen Aktionen bereitwillig mithelfen konnte. Außer Boerne hatte er eigentlich gar keine Freunde hier in Münster. Mit ein paar Jungs schaute er ab und zu mal Fussball, aber so richtig regelmäßig war das in den letzten Jahren auch nicht mehr gewesen. Die anderen hatten jetzt alle auch Familie und nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Nur er war halt allein geblieben.

Einen kurzen Moment zuckten noch einmal die Bilder von gestern abend durch seinen Kopf. Die CD, der Handyaufsteller. Boerne, der ihm die Geschenke meistens ganz beiläufig im Hausflur überreicht und sich auch nur selten die Zeit genommen hatte wirklich zu seiner Geburtstagsfeier zu kommen. Die Mühe, die der andere sich mit dem Aussuchen gemacht hatte. Fast als würde Thiel ihm was bedeuten. Dann der Streit. Immer diese herablassende Art, die ihm so sehr auf den Geist ging.

Zugegeben, er war manchmal auch etwas sehr schroff zu Boerne, aber das lag nur daran, dass es da so ganz ab und zu mal Gefühle gab, die er lieber überspielen wollte. In der Regel immer dann, wenn er morgens ins Treppenhaus trat, um seine Post aus dem Briefkasten zu holen und Boerne gerade seine Zeitung reinholte und nur einen Bademantel über der Schlafanzughose trug und kein Oberteil, oder wenn der andere ihn nach einem langen Arbeitstag mit dem Auto nach Hause fuhr, obwohl er ihn gar nicht drum gebeten hatte. Dann wurde er manchmal so weich innen drin, wie ein nur halbgares Frühstücksei und dann war er schon mal ein wenig grummelig geworden, damit Boerne das nicht so merkte.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Den ganzen Tag über dachte er darüber nach, wie er Boerne sagen konnte, dass morgen der Umzug stattfinden würde, und dass er den Parkplatz vor dem Haus für den LKW freihalten musste. Da stellte Boerne ja in der Regel seinen Wagen hin und nachdem der heute morgen weggefahren war, hatte Thiel auch schon mal mit zwei Mülltonnen und einem Band den Parkplatz und den daneben abgesperrt.

Besser jedoch er sagte dem anderen Bescheid, bevor der heute abend nach Hause kam und dann entdeckte, dass er nicht parken konnte wo er sonst immer parkte. Außerdem hatten sie seit zwei Wochen fast keinen Kontakt gehabt und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob Boerne das mit dem Umzug überhaupt noch so auf dem Schirm hatte.

Die Mittagspause kam und ging und Thiel hatte immer noch nicht bei Boerne angerufen. Vielleicht sollte er besser direkt rübergehen? Aber ihm in die Augen zu schauen war momentan ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Immer wenn sie sich in den letzten zwei Wochen doch mal gesehen hatten, dann war Boernes Ton eisig gewesen und seine Augen hatten immer so einen Schatten gehabt. Fast wie bei einem Blinden. So stumpf irgendwie. Verschlossen. Kein Leuchten. Und Thiel hatte dieses Leuchten vermisst. Am Anfang, da hatte dieses Leuchten ihn immer wieder zum Ufer zurückgeführt, wenn er sich in der stürmischen See hier in Münster verfahren hatte. Und jetzt war es einfach weg. Und Thiel ruderte mal in die eine und mal in die andere Richtung, aber immer schien er sich weiter und weiter vom Festland zu entfernen.

Er musste es jetzt einfach tun. Thiel griff nach dem Hörer und wählte die Nummer vom Institut. Es klingelte lange. Irgendwann legte Thiel wieder auf. Eigentlich müsste Boerne doch auf der Arbeit sein, oder?

„Nadeshda?“

„Jaaa.“ Kam die Antwort vom gegenüberliegenden Schreibtisch.

„Sagen Sie mal ist der Professor heute außer Haus?“

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Vorhin hab ich noch mit ihm telefoniert.“

„Wann war das?“

„Puh,“ Nadeshda legte den Kugelschreiber, den sie gerade in der Hand hielt an die Lippen. „Vor ner halben Stunde oder so.“

Thiel griff erneut nach dem Hörer und rief noch einmal durch. Vielleicht war der Professor gerade nicht im Büro gewesen. Nichts. Dann probierte er es auch noch auf dem Handy. Wieder nichts.

„Nadeshda?“

„Jaahaa?“ Jetzt klang sie schon etwas ungeduldig.

„Kann ich mal eben von Ihrem Apparat aus telefonieren?“

Nadeshda hob verwirrt den Kopf.

„Wieso das denn?“

„Ich müsste mal eben was testen.“

„Okay.“ Nadeshda stand auf und überließ ihm mit einer einladenden Geste ihren Stuhl.

Thiel griff nach dem Hörer und wählte Boernes Nummer. Der Professor hob schon nach dem ersten Klingeln ab. So ein Arsch.

„Ja, Boerne hier?“

„Mann, spinnen Sie jetzt völlig?“ Thiel brachte den Satz kaum ganz raus, da hatte Boerne auch schon wieder aufgelegt.

Thiel knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel und rannte fast aus dem Büro. Das war ja wohl das Allerletzte. Ihn wegen so nem Kack auf der Arbeit abzuwürgen. Was wenn er jetzt was Wichtiges gehabt hätte? Sein Daumen drückte so hart auf den Knopf neben dem Aufzug, dass er fast erwartet hätte, dass die Tür sofort vor Schreck aufsprang. Tat sie aber nicht. Im Gegenteil. Der Fahrstuhl wagte es sich einige Sekunden Zeit zu lassen und Thiel riss die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf und sprang die Stufen hinunter und rannte aus der Tür zu seinem Fahrrad. Er schloss es ungeduldig los und radelte mit vollem Tempo zur Rechtsmedizin. Vor dem Gebäude ließ er das Fahrrad einfach fallen und knallte die Tür mit soviel Schwung auf, dass das Glas gefährlich schepperte als der Rahmen gegen die dahinterliegende Wand knallte.

„Was zum Teufel soll das?“ Thiel fing schon an zu brüllen, bevor er überhaupt das erleuchtete Büro am Ende des Obduktionssaals erreicht hatte.

Boerne stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und straffte sich kurz. Thiel kam in großen Schritten auf ihn zu. Er ignorierte Alberich komplett und ging direkt ins Büro.

„Sind Sie jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?“ Er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten Boerne zu würgen.

„Sie haben mich unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen angerufen.“ Was war das denn für eine Begründung? Außerdem hatte Boerne sich doch denken können, wenn das Telefon gleich mehrmals hintereinander klingelte und er nicht abhob, dass Thiel es mit einem Trick probieren würde. Doof war der doch nicht.

„Das ist doch noch lange kein Grund ... und wenn es jetzt wichtig gewesen wäre?“ Thiel ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte sich davon abzuhalten Boerne am Rever zu packen und zu schütteln.

„Darüber wäre ich doch schon längst informiert gewesen.“ Dieser überhebliche Ton machte Thiel echt fertig.

„Wissen Sie was? WISSEN SIE WAS?“ Er schrie jetzt wieder in voller Lautstärke.

„Ach? Was denn?“ Boernes Stimme wurde in dem gleichen Maße immer ruhiger und kühler wie Thiels immer lauter und hitziger wurde. Er versuchte sich wieder etwas herunterzuschrauben. Einmal tief einatmen.

„In Zukunft ...“, er holte noch einmal tief Luft. „In Zukunft kommunizieren Sie bitte nur noch mit meiner Kollegin Frau Krusenstern, ja?“

Und damit drehte er sich um. Ach nee, warte, er hatte ja Boerne was sagen wollen. Er blieb in der Tür stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zurück.

„Morgen brauch ich die Parkplätze vor dem Haus für den Umzug.“

Und damit ging er entschlossenen Schrittes wieder aus der Rechtsmedizin heraus. So ein Oberarsch. Fast hätte er gegen sein Fahrrad getreten, als er aus der Tür kam. So ein Mist. So ein verdammter Obermist. Er setzte sich auf sein Rad und strampelte los. Nicht in Richtung Präsidium, sondern in Richtung Aasee. Er brauchte jetzt erstmal eine lange Fahrt bis er diese ganze Scheiße in seinem Kopf sortiert hatte.

Wie konnte Boerne ihn so einfach aus seinem Leben streichen? Seit zwei Wochen hatten sie nur noch die allernötigsten Worte miteinander gewechselt. Und jetzt wo der Umzug anstand, wollte Boerne nicht einmal mehr auf der Arbeit mit ihm sprechen. Das ging doch nicht. Wie sollten sie denn weiter so erfolgreich ermitteln, wenn Boerne ihn komplett ignorierte? Natürlich sollte Boerne eigentlich ja auch gar nicht mit ermitteln. Damit hatte die ganze Scheiße ja auch erst angefangen. Thiel hatte ihm irgendwie am Anfang wohl das Gefühl gegeben, dass es in Ordnung war für einen Rechtsmediziner an den laufenden Ermittlungen teilzuhaben und seitdem hatte er ihn nicht wieder losgekriegt. Wie ein Kaugummi im Teppich.

Am Anfang war er zugegebenermaßen ja auch ab und zu ein wenig dankbar gewesen nicht ganz alleine ermitteln zu müssen. Da hatte er sich über ein wenig Unterstützung schon gefreut. Gerade als er noch ganz frisch in Münster war. Aber er hatte immer gedacht, dass sich das dann von selber irgendwann geben würde und er dann vielleicht mit einem anderen Kollegen zusammen arbeiten würde und Boernes Anwesenheit bei Verfolgungsjagden oder Zeugenbefragungen überflüssig werden würde. Aber im Gegenteil. Sie waren immer mehr zu einem Team geworden. Und manchmal hatte es ihm auch ein Lächeln auf die Lippen gelockt, wenn er abends noch mit Boerne zusammen über den Tatortfotos zu einem aktuellen Fall saß und sie dazu ein Glas Wein tranken.

Und das hatte diesen ganzen Mist jetzt überhaupt erst ins Rollen gebracht. Wären sie einfach neutrale Kollegen und Nachbarn gewesen, dann wäre das doch alles nicht passiert. Aber er war so dumm gewesen und hatte es genossen mit Boerne zu kochen, mit ihm gemeinsam fernzusehen und ab und zu auch mal über was Anderes als einen Fall zu reden. Er hatte sich wie ein dummer Schuljunge einfangen lassen. Und plötzlich waren die Abende mit Boerne zu etwas Schönem geworden und er hatte sich ganz heimlich auch immer ein wenig darauf gefreut und jetzt? Jetzt war ihm der ganze emotionale Schneematsch direkt ins Gesicht geschleudert worden.

Nach der dritten Umrundung des Aasees musste er kurz pausieren weil er nicht mehr konnte und legte sein Fahrrad ins Gras neben einer Bank. Er ließ sich auf das Holz sinken und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie. Sein Blick ging auf das Wasser aber er sah es nicht wirklich. Er sah nur Boerne. Er sah wie der andere vor ihm stand und schaute ihn in seinem Kopf einfach nur an.

Boerne stand in seinem Kopf wie eine 3D Projektion. Stand einfach nur da und Thiel ging mit seinen Gedanken um ihn herum. Alles war so vertraut an ihm. Die Fältchen an den Augen, die sich immer auffächerten, wenn er lachte. Die Grübchen in den Wangen, die mit den Jahren zu Linien geworden waren. Das grün-braun von Boernes Augen, die feinen Haare im Nacken, die immer ein wenig abstanden, wenn der Hemdkragen sie hochdrückte. Die Hände, die manchmal flatterten wie Vögel und manchmal beruhigten wie ein Schlaflied. Selbst Boernes Geruch konnte er in seinem Kopf wahrnehmen. Und dabei hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, dass er abgespeichert hatte wie Boerne roch.

Dann erinnerte er sich an die Momente, in denen Boerne ihm zur Seite gestanden hatte. Die Momente in denen sie gemeinsam die Unterlagen zu einem aktuellen Fall durchgesehen hatten und sich gegenseitig mit immer neuen Theorien übertroffen hatten. Die Momente wenn sie gemeinsam einen Verdächtigen überwacht oder gestellt hatten. Und vor allem auch die Momente, wo sie einfach nur von sich selbst erzählt hatten und der andere hatte zugehört, als wäre es die beste Gute-Nacht Geschichte, die man vorlesen konnte.

Thiel legte den Kopf in seine Hände. Boerne war ohne sein Wissen und ohne seine Erlaubnis in sein Allerheiligstes eingedrungen. Sein Herz. Er spürte, wie es ihm eng in der Kehle wurde. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Er war nicht so ein Mann. Hatte noch nie etwas gespürt, wenn er andere Männer ansah. Aber das war es ja auch irgendwie nicht. Es war nicht so, dass er jedes Mal die Hitze spürte, wenn er Boerne sah. Obwohl das ab und zu auch passierte, wenn er ehrlich war. Es war mehr so ein Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit und das machte ihm noch viel mehr Angst.

Lust oder Verlangen konnte man immer abtun. Das war nie von Dauer. Schwappte mal hier mal dorthin. Aber dieses Gefühl der letzten zwei Wochen, als ob ihm jemand einen Teil seines Lebens weggeschnitten hätte. Der Druck auf dem Brustkorb immer wenn er an Boerne dachte und diese Sehnsucht in allen Gedanken, die konnte man eben nicht einfach so abtun.

Und die einzige Beschreibung für dieses Gefühl, die ihm einfiel hatte für seinen Geschmack viel zuviel mit Liebe zu tun. Und diese unerwünschte Erkenntnis warf jetzt leider mehr Probleme auf, als sie löste. Denn erstens würde er morgen aus seiner Wohnung ausziehen und außerdem war Boerne momentan überhaupt gar nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Zudem war er sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er hier überhaupt aktiv werden wollte, oder ob er nicht einfach die ganze Sache ignorierte bis sie wieder wegging.

Irgendwann klingelte sein Handy. Wie lange er jetzt hier gesessen hatte wusste er nicht mehr, aber er war sich sicher, dass er auf der Arbeit schon vermisst wurde. Er schaute auf das Display. Nadeshda. Na klar.

„Ja, was gibt’s.“

„Äh, Chef ... wo sind Sie denn?“

„Äh, ich musste noch kurz weg. Tut mir leid. Bin aber schon wieder auf dem Rückweg.“ Er versuchte mit einer Hand sein Handy am Ohr zu halten und gleichzeitig mit der anderen sein Fahrrad wieder aufrecht hinzustellen.    

„Okay ...“, es klang so als wäre das irgendwie nicht okay.

„Ich bin schon auf dem Weg.“ Er drückte den roten Hörer auf seinem Handy und schwang sich aufs Rad. Wie er in seinem privaten Fall weiter vorgehen sollte, das würde er sich dann heute abend überlegen müssen. Jetzt war erstmal die Arbeit wichtiger.

Als er eine Viertelstunde später wieder im Büro eintraf kam Nadeshda direkt auf ihn zu.

„Chef“, sie zog ihn in einen der kleinen Konferenzräume neben ihrem Büro und schloss die Tür.

„Was gibt’s? Hat der Verdächtige gestanden?“

„Boerne hat gekündigt.“

Thiel saß da und hörte diese Worte. Er glaubte auch zu verstehen was sie bedeuteten. Aber er konnte nichts damit anfangen. Sein Gehirn verarbeitete die Information nicht zu einem sinnvollen Zusammenhang. Nadeshda musste ihm irgendwann eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt haben, denn als er einen Druck spürte schaute er runter nach links und da lag ihre Hand. Warm und sicher.

„Chef?“ Ihre Stimme war jetzt weich und dunkel. Sie wollte ihn beruhigen wie ein scheues Pferd.

Dabei war er doch gar nicht scheu. Und er würde auch nicht austreten. Er würde einfach gar nichts machen. Er fühlte ja auch gar nichts.

Thiel nickte mit dem Kopf. Gut.

„Ja, gut. Gibt es sonst noch was Wichtiges.“ Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als Nadeshda ihm auch die zweite Hand auf die andere Schulter legte.

„Sie können sich ruhig den Rest des Tages freinehmen.“

„Wieso das denn?“ Er war verwirrt. Kollegen kamen und gingen. Das war doch nichts Besonderes. Wahrscheinlich hatte Boerne irgendwo eine bessere Stelle gefunden. Und nur weil der andere ihm nicht erzählt hatte, dass er auf der Suche nach einer anderen Position war, hieß das doch noch lange nicht, dass das von irgendeiner Bedeutung war.

Er schaute Nadeshda ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren besorgt und er wusste gar nicht warum. War doch alles gut soweit. Alles wie immer. Er ging aus der Tür und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Nadeshda kam ihm hinterher. Was war denn jetzt noch? Er spürte schon wieder, wie er ärgerlich wurde.

„Frau Haller sagt, er habe irgendwie ... unwohl ausgesehen.“

„Ja, dann soll er zum Arzt gehen.“ Thiel wollte dieses Gespräch jetzt so schnell wie möglich beenden. Am Besten ging das, wenn er sich nicht mehr im selben Raum befand wie seine Kollegin. Die dachte sonst noch, dass er Boerne auch nur eine Träne nachweinen würde.

Er stand auf und zog sich seine Jacke an. Für heute würde er Feierabend machen. Er ging zu Fuß nach Hause, obwohl er ja eigentlich mit dem Fahrrad gekommen war. Als er zu Hause ankam, wusste er überhaupt nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Bei Boerne klingeln? Und was würde er dann sagen?

_Ach, wissen Sie ich hab da nochmal drüber nachgedacht und ich glaube statt auszuziehen würde ich Sie gerne mal küssen ... nur so um zu schauen, wie das so ist._

Wohl kaum. Er drückte sich noch einen Moment im Hauseingang herum und kontrollierte langwierig seinen gähnend leeren Briefkasten, ob sich da nicht doch noch irgendwo Post versteckte, in der Hoffnung, dass Boerne vielleicht zu Hause war und ihn hörte. Dann klappte er den Briefkasten ziemlich laut zu und schüttelte zusätzlich noch ein wenig am Schlüsselbund. Aber nichts passierte. Wenn Boerne zu Hause war, dann ignorierte er ihn. Na super.

In der Küche machte er sich erstmal ein Bier auf. Das half eigentlich immer beim Denken. Nach dem fünften Bier hatte er noch nicht einen einzigen Gedanken gedacht und es wurde auch nicht mehr besser. Also beschloss er einfach einzuschlafen. Na gut, vermutlich beschloss er es nicht so sehr, wie das er einfach einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er davon wach, dass jemand bei ihm Sturm klingelte. Thiel schaute kurz an sich herab, ob er denn wenigstens angezogen war. Jep, noch die gleichen Klamotten wie gestern abend und quälte sich dann von der Couch hoch.

Als er die Tür öffnete, stand ein junger Mann mit einem ausgeprägten Hang zu Tattoos vor ihm.

„Moin, wir sind vom Umzugsunternehmen. Können wir anfangen?“

Thiel rieb sich durch die Haare. Scheiße.

„Äh, ja ...“ er zeigte vage an sich vorbei in die Wohnung hinein. Das ganze Wohnzimmer bestand eigentlich nur noch aus Türmen von Kisten und die Möbel lagen teils auseinandergebaut, teils noch im Stück daneben. Das hatte er eigentlich gestern abend noch fertig machen wollen, aber da war er dann nicht mehr zu gekommen. Wie auch zum Nachdenken.

Der junge Mann pfiff einmal schnell in Richtung Haustür und Thiel versuchte sich zu sammeln. Wenn er jetzt auszog, dann würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Na ja, oder es würde zumindest sehr viel schwerer sein. Die Tür gegenüber ging auf. Thiel schaute überrascht hoch. Er hatte Boerne gestern abend nicht mehr nach Hause kommen hören. Oder wenn er zu Hause gewesen war, dann hatte er sich den ganzen Abend vollkommen geräuschlos bewegt. Vielleicht hatte ihn jetzt der Pfiff aus seinem Bau gelockt.

Thiel wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und entscheid sich einfach mal den anderen mit offenem Mund anzustarren.

„Ah, Guten Morgen Herr Nachbar ... oder sollte ich sagen Herr Ex-Nachbar?“ Boernes Stimme klang wie immer. Wie machte der das nur? Thiel wusste noch nicht einmal wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte und der andere benahm sich als wäre nichts passiert. Zwei Umzugshelfer drängten sich mit einem kurzen _Tschuldigung_ an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung und fingen an die ersten Kisten in den LKW zu verladen. Boerne wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Nee, nee, nee.“ Thiel machte ein paar schnelle Schritte hinter dem anderen hinterher und hielt ihn am Arm fest. Boernes Augen gingen überrascht zu seiner Hand und schwenkten dann rauf zu Thiels Augen. Weiter als _Nee_ hatte er jetzt irgendwie nicht geplant und wusste auch einen Moment lang nicht, was er sagen sollte um das Festhalten zu rechtfertigen.

„Wieso haben Sie mir denn nicht gesagt, dass Sie eine neue Stelle gefunden haben?“ Thiel schickte ein kleines Dankeschön an sein Gehirn, das selbständig eine sinnvolle Wortfolge abgeliefert hatte, ohne dass er etwas dazu getan hatte.

„Erstens wüsste ich nicht, was Sie das angeht und zweitens habe ich gar keine neue Stelle. Wer hat Ihnen das denn erzählt?“ Boernes Stimme war immer noch extrem kontrolliert, aber Thiel konnte einen leichten Schatten sehen, der bei der Frage über Boernes Augen gehuscht war. Er wusste genau wovon Thiel sprach, wollte sich aber keine Blöße geben. Thiel bereitete sich innerlich auf einen Kampf vor.

„Sie haben gestern ihre Kündigung eingereicht. Das bedeutet doch in der Regel, dass Sie etwas Besseres gefunden haben. Hm? Berliner Charité? LMU München?“ Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Jetzt wurden Boernes Augen unsicherer. Thiel konnte praktisch spüren, wie der andere seine Contenance verlor. Aber eher als nachzugeben, würde Boerne seinen eigenen Schlips essen.

„Das wüssten Sie wohl gern, hm?“ Er hob einen Finger und schwang ihn durch die Luft vor Thiels Gesicht. „Aber wie gesagt. Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an. Wir sind ja schließlich nur Kollegen und keine Freunde.“ Boerne hob sein Kinn und wollte sich schon wieder zum Gehen wenden, da griff Thiel erneut nach seinem Arm, zog ihn zurück. Diesmal riss Boerne sich etwas härter los und straffte dann sein Jackett.

„Finger weg.“

Das war eigentlich sein Spruch. Frechheit.

„Sagen Sie mal, was soll das eigentlich?“ Thiel stellte sich jetzt so hin, dass Boerne um ihn herumgehen musste, falls er noch einmal versuchen wollte zur Tür zu gelangen. Die Umzugshelfer trugen währenddessen Kiste um Kiste aus seiner Wohnung und stapelten sie draußen vor der Ladefläche des LKW, wo ein weiterer Kollege dann die Kartons mit seinem Leben im Laderaum verstaute. Aber selbst wenn er sie in Brand gesteckt hätte, dann wäre es Thiel in diesem Moment auch egal gewesen, denn all seine Aufmerksamkeit galt jetzt Boerne.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen Rechenschaft schuldig bin.“ Die Stimme war schon ein wenig unentschlossener und Thiel suchte weiterhin nach dem Spalt in der Rüstung.

„Ist das jetzt wegen meines Umzugs? Deshalb müssen Sie doch nicht kündigen, das ist doch Quatsch.“ Thiel bohrte etwas ungeplant unter den Panzerplatten nach einem losen Kettenglied.

„Wie kommen Sie eigentlich dazu zu glauben, ich hätte wegen Ihnen gekündigt?“ Boerne schaute ihn jetzt nicht mehr direkt an, sondern fixierte einen Punkt der so an seinem rechten Schlüsselbein lag.

„Ist das denn nicht so?“ Thiel rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und versuchte Boerne in die Augen zu schauen, aber der ließ sich nicht irritieren.

„Nein.“ Jetzt verschränkte der andere auch die Arme.

„Und weshalb dann?“ Thiel trat näher an ihn heran und er wusste, dass sie das jetzt würden klären müssen. So oder so. Und wenn es zum finalen Bruch kam. Schlimmer konnte es sowieso seiner Meinung nach nicht mehr werden. Er würde das hier und jetzt klären. Egal wie. Er nahm seine Arme wieder herunter und trat noch einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Weshalb schmeißen Sie dann alles hin?“ Thiel war jetzt gefährlich weit in den persönlichen Wohlfühlbereich von Boerne eingedrungen und er merkte, wie es dem anderen unangenehm war.

„Sie mit ihrem kleinbürgerlichen Weltbild denken wohl immer nur, dass sich alles um Sie dreht, was?“ Jetzt ging Boerne zum Angriff über. Thiel hatte mit sowas schon gerechnet.

„Vielleicht erklären Sie mir dann mal ...“

„Ich erkläre hier überhaupt nichts.“

„Das ist alles was Sie können, beleidigen und abblocken. Sie haben ja nicht einmal genug emotionale Fähigkeiten um richtig zu streiten.“

„Und Sie haben überhaupt keine emotionalen Fähigkeiten. Sie Holzklotz.“

„ACH JA? ICH WEISS JA NICHT WER SIE SO VERBOGEN HAT, ABER ICH HABE KEINEN BOCK MEHR DAS AUSZUBADEN.“ Thiel schrie Boerne einfach ins Gesicht.

„MÜSSEN SIE IN ZUKUNFT AUCH NICHT MEHR. WIR BRAUCHEN UNS AUCH GAR NICHT MEHR ZU SEHEN ODER ZU SPRECHEN. ICH BIN FROH, DASS SIE AUSZIEHEN.“

Das hatte gesessen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte Boerne ihm mit einem Schwert durch den Unterleib gestoßen. Thiel atmete schwer.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er verwundet war und einfach angreifen musste oder vielleicht lag es daran, dass er es einfach nicht mehr ertrug. Genau hätte Thiel es hinterher nicht mehr sagen können, aber er griff mit beiden Händen nach Boernes Gesicht und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Kein schöner Kuss. Hart und drängend. Dann ließ er ihn sofort wieder los und trat einen Schritt zurück, aber Boerne folgte ihm mit seinen Armen und hielt ihn fest.

Sie standen mit Blicken ineinander verhakt einen zeitlosen wortlosen endlosen Moment im Hausflur und jede Sekunde schien wie ein Wassertropfen in Zeitlupe auf die Oberfläche eines Sees zu treffen. Thiel zuckte ein winziges Bisschen mit dem Kopf. Er wollte nochmal küssen. Richtig. Aber Boerne kam ihm zuvor. Er presste seine Lippen auf Thiels und hielt ihn wie in einem Schraubstock. Immer noch kein schöner Kuss. Thiel zog ein wenig zurück und setzte nochmal neu an. Und jetzt verbanden sich ihre Lippen sanft und warm. Aus Boernes Kehle kam ein Geräusch, das möglicherweise dem Maunzen einer kleinen Katze ähnelte und Thiel leckte mit seiner Zunge sanft an Boernes Oberlippe. Der öffnete sofort seinen Mund und sie tasteten sich vorsichtig aneinander heran. Unentdecktes Land.

Doch mit jedem Augenblick wurden die Küsse sicherer, fester und Thiel wusste, dass die Mauer, welche sie voneinander getrennt hatte und welche verhindert hatte, dass er sehen konnte was eigentlich mit dem anderen los war, in der Mitte aufgeplatzt war wie zersplittertes Glas. Sie würden sich vorsichtig an den scharfen Kanten vorbeidrücken müssen, aber der Durchgang war da. Und Thiel spürte Boernes Verlangen und sein eigenes in den Atemzügen, die sie einander in den Mund hauchten.

Und seine Hände klammerten sich an allem fest, was er von Boerne erreichen konnte und er spürte die gleichen verzweifelten Finger in seinem Pullover, in seinem Haar, auf seinem Rücken. Er hatte noch nie vorher einen Mann geküsst. Eigentlich auch noch nie weiter darüber nachgedacht. Na ja, vielleicht heute Nachmittag ein wenig. Aber jetzt kam es ganz natürlich. War ja im Grunde auch kein Unterschied. Und das Kribbeln raste von seiner Zunge aus durch seinen ganzen Körper. Boerne musste eine Art Stromquelle sein. Jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Zungen trafen, dann blitzte es in seinem Kopf.

Irgendwann begann Boerne sich von seinem Mund zu lösen und seine Wange hinunter zu küssen bis sie in einer engen Umarmung sich gegenseitig in die Schulter atmeten.

„Geh nicht.“ Boernes Stimme war fast zu leise, um sie zu hören. Aber Thiel hatte vielleicht irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren schon gehofft, dass es diese Worte irgendwo in Boernes Innerem gab und dadurch füllten sie nur eine Erwartungslücke in seinem Gehirn. Selbst wenn Boerne diese Worte nur gedacht hätte, dann hätte Thiel sie gehört. Und vielleicht hatte er das auch nur.

Er lehnte sich mit seiner Stirn an Boernes. Nasenrücken aneinander gepresst. Einen Moment lang standen sie nur so da. Und dann löste sich Thiel soweit, dass er dem anderen in die Augen schauen konnte, eine Hand an Boernes Wange. Doch dessen Blick ging an ihm vorbei zur Haustür. Thiel drehte sich um. Die drei jungen Männer vom Umzugsunternehmen standen in der Tür und amüsierten sich ganz offen über das Schauspiel, was Ihnen geboten wurde. Thiel wusste nicht, ob er sauer oder peinlich berührt sein sollte. Aber irgendwie war es ihm auch gerade herzlich egal, weil er und Boerne endlich den Knoten zwischen ihnen zerschlagen hatten und ein besseres Gefühl gab es doch wohl kaum. Kannte er zumindest nicht. Hatte er auch noch nie erlebt.

Einer der Umzugshelfer – der mit den ausschweifenden Tattoos, die seinen Nacken hoch und die Arme runterkrochen wie Sonnenbrand – trat an sie heran.

„Äh, tschuldigung. Wir würden dann jetzt die restlichen Möbel auseinanderbauen. Ist das in Ordnung?“

Thiel blickte alle drei Männer nacheinander an. Einer konnte sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen und der andere versuchte es gar nicht erst.

„Nee, lass ma. Hat sich glaub ich grad erledigt.“ Er schaute zu Boerne hin und der legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um seine Hüfte und nickte ihm zu. Der Umzugshelfer zuckte mit den Schultern und die drei fingen an alle seine Kartons wieder aus dem Wagen auszuladen.

Eine Stunde später saß er mit Boerne auf dessen Sofa, weil seine eigene Wohnung jetzt noch chaotischer aussah als vorher nachdem die drei jungen Männer die Kartons einfach so wieder zurück in sein Wohnzimmer gestellt hatten. Boerne hatte für sie einen Wein aufgemacht – Bier hatte er nicht und Thiel auch nicht mehr, weil er ja eigentlich nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte heute abend noch in seiner eigenen Wohnung zu sein.

„Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?“ Thiel trank einen Schluck Wein. Joah, war nicht so schlecht. Er stellte sein Glas vor sich ab.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte andauernd gebrüllt und du hättest es nur nicht hören wollen. Aber ich hab wohl genuschelt.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an. Seine Augen waren jetzt wieder klar und hell und der dunkle Schleier, der in den letzten Wochen immer über ihnen gelegen hatte, war weg.

Thiel lächelte zurück.

„Bin auf dem Ohr wohl ein wenig taub geworden.“

Boernes Finger strichen jetzt sanft über seine. Er drehte seine Hand und ihre Handflächen fuhren aneinander entlang. Wie konnte er es nicht gespürt haben? Vielleicht hatte er es wirklich nicht spüren wollen.

Boerne stellte sein Weinglas jetzt auch auf dem Couchtisch ab und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber. Diesmal fanden sich ihre Lippen schon fast automatisch. Sie küssten sich all die Sehnsucht heraus, die sie jetzt so lange gefesselt hatte.

Und als Boerne ihn dann an der Hüfte berührte, schien es ihm auch gar nicht mehr fremd oder seltsam. Seine eigenen Finger suchten auch nach Boernes Körper und glitten sanft an dem Oberhemd des anderen entlang und das Verlangen war genauso groß wie es damals bei Susanne oder anderen Frauen gewesen war. Boernes Hand fuhr oben in den Kragen seines T-Shirts und streichelte dann seinen Nacken.

Thiel zog Boerne zu sich heran. Der andere reagierte sofort und drehte seinen Körper, so dass er ein Bein über Thiels Oberschenkel schieben konnte und auf ihm zu sitzen kam. In dieser Position war dann aber ihr Größenunterschied extrem unvorteilhaft und Boerne rutschte wieder von ihm runter und unterbrach den Kuss.

„Komm her.“ Boerne klang schon ziemlich außer Atem, was aber vermutlich nicht von zu wenig Sauerstoff kam, sondern eher mit dem Grad seiner Erregung zusammen hing.

Boerne zeigte auf seinen eigenen Schoß. Thiel zögerte einen Moment. Das war jetzt doch etwas sehr ungewohnt. Bei einem Mann auf dem Schoß sitzen. Und überhaupt.

Boerne bemerkte sein Zögern sofort und legte sich stattdessen rücklings der Länge nach auf das Sofa und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Das war schon besser. Thiel legte sich auf ihn drauf und sie rutschten so hin, dass er zwischen Boernes Beinen zu liegen kam. Das war nicht so ungewohnt und er suchte schnell wieder Boernes Lippen.

Sie küssten sich jetzt nicht mehr einfach so ohne Ziel. Die Küsse wurden immer drängender und leidenschaftlicher. Und er merkte, dass er mehr wollte. Mehr als küssen. Und Boerne klammerte sich an ihn, als würde er sonst aus einem Helikopter in die Tiefe stürzen.

„Mann, Boerne.“ Thiel unterbrach den Kuss kurz. „Lass ma ins Bett rüber.“

„Mh-hm.“ Boerne nickte zustimmend.

Sie standen etwas schwerfällig von der Couch auf, was sicherlich einerseits an Thiels Körpergewicht lag und andererseits daran, dass ihre beiden Glieder schon etwas unbequem eingeklemmt in ihren Hosen lagen.

Thiel zog sich schon auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und stieg dann aus seiner Jeans, bevor er sich hinlegte. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass er heute morgen ja gar nicht geduscht hatte. Egal. Boerne wusste ja wie er war.

Der andere kämpfte noch ein wenig mit den Knöpfen seines Oberhemds und Thiel sah ihm amüsiert vom Bett aus zu. Irgendwann gab Boerne auf und zog sich das Hemd auch einfach über den Kopf aus. Er trug nichts drunter und Thiel wusste in dem Moment, dass er das so schon lange am Liebsten mochte.

Sobald Boerne dann auch seine Hose ausgezogen hatte, griff Thiel schon nach seinem Unterarm und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett. Jetzt lag Boerne oben auf ihm drauf und eigentlich war das auch gar nicht so schlecht, weil sein Bauch in der Position nicht so störte.

Boerne lachte ein wenig.

„Im Liegen hast du Doppelkinn.“

„Ach und im Stehen nicht oder was?“ Thiel wusste sehr wohl, dass er nicht so optimal schlank war.

Boerne beugte sich zu ihm herunter und begann sein Doppelkinn, seinen Hals und seine Schultern zu küssen. Dann wanderte er küssend über den Oberkörper und schließlich zum Bauch. Dem widmete er sich ausgiebig. Bohrte seine Nase in die weiche Haut und leckte über den Bauchnabel. Thiel konnte eigentlich nichts weiter machen, als die Liebkosung zu genießen und mit seinen Fingern durch Boernes Haar zu gleiten.

Als Boerne dann einen Kuss auf seiner engen Boxershorts platzierte, direkt über seinem geschwollenen Glied, drückte er die Hüfte nach oben. Ob der andere sowas machen würde? Thiels Gedanken liefen Schlittschuh. Aber lange konnte er nicht darüber nachdenken, denn Boerne zog schon an seiner Unterhose und bedeutete ihm die Hüfte nochmal ein bisschen anzuheben. Thiel war sich etwas unsicher, aber dann siegte das Verlangen nach dem Kontakt und er ließ sich nackt ausziehen.

Boerne küsste sein volles Glied und rieb ein wenig mit der Hand daran entlang.

„Oh Gott, bitte.“ Thiel drückte den Kopf nach hinten ins Kissen.

Boerne stoppte und Thiel dachte er hätte jetzt zuviel gewollt. Aber der andere schaute ihn kurz an und hob dann einen Zeigefinger.

„Warte.“ Dann stand Boerne auf und verschwand im Badezimmer. Na super. _Warte._ Was sollte er auch groß anderes machen? Manchmal war Boerne echt zu wissenschaftlich. Man stand doch nicht einfach so während dem Sex aus dem Bett auf. Thiel fasste sich einmal kurz an. Jep, er war schon ziemlich weit. Das würde eh nicht lange dauern. Na ja, es sei denn Boerne blieb jetzt ne halbe Stunde im Bad.

Aber der andere kam schon wieder und hatte beide Hände voll.

„Also“, begann Boerne. „Das hier ist alles was ich gefunden habe. Wir müssen dann mal was Richtiges einkaufen.“ Thiel starrte ihn entgeistert an. Bitte?

„Das hier ist eigentlich für Rinder gedacht. Aber im Grunde ist da doch das gleiche drin.“ Boerne hielt eine irgendwie sehr industriell aussehende Literflasche Gleitgel für Großvieh hoch. Thiel starrte abwechselnd ihn und die Flasche an.

„Was?“

„Ansonsten hätten wir noch einfache Vaseline“, fuhr Boerne ungerührt fort. „Aber die ist halt nicht so ... rutschig. Außerdem können die darin enthaltenen Inhaltsstoffe das Material der Kondome zersetzen, was keine gute Idee wäre. Und dann natürlich Kondome, falls wir ... also falls ...“ Jetzt war auch der andere etwas verunsichert. Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang an und dann prustete Thiel los und Boernes Gesicht nahm einen verdutzt fröhlichen Ausdruck an.

„Was?“ Boerne war gleichzeitig amüsiert und verwirrt.

„Oh Mann, Boerne.“ Thiel ließ sich wieder nach hinten aufs Bett fallen. „Das ist echt ... etwas sehr klinisch. Können wir nicht einfach erstmal so machen? So ohne den ganzen Kram?“ Boerne schaute einen Moment lang die Sachen in seinen Händen an und schmiss sie dann einfach auf den Boden neben dem Bett.

„Ja.“

„Gut. Dann komm mal her.“ Thiel nahm den anderen in den Arm und fuhr dann mit einem Finger an Boernes Lippen entlang. So einen richtig schönen Mund hatte der. Geschwungene Lippen. Ausdrucksstark. Boerne küsste seinen Finger und dann seine Lippen. Saugte sich an seiner Unterlippe fest und dann rieben sie wieder ihre Zungen aneinander. Glitten in den Mund des anderen. Pressten sich fest aneinander und Thiel war sofort wieder komplett erregt.

„Komm her.“ Thiel atmete die Worte auf Boernes Lippen. Quatsch eigentlich, denn Boerne war ja schon da, aber der andere wusste genau was er meinte und griff zwischen ihren Körpern nach Thiels Erektion. Fing an sie zu reiben. Umfasste ihn eng und massierte ihn so lange bis Thiel nicht mehr küssen konnte. Zu viel.

„Scheiße, komm gleich.“

Boernes Hand wurde schneller und er drückte seinen Kopf zurück ins Kissen. Er wollte eigentlich lieber küssen, aber das konnte er nicht mehr koordinieren.

„Ich komm gleich.“

Boerne küsste jetzt einfach seinen Brustkorb und seinen Bauch, während seine Hand immer schneller wurde.

„Gott, Scheiße Boerne.“ Thiel stöhnte laut auf als er kam. Fast hätte er sich noch an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt.

Er lag völlig benommen einfach nur da, während Boerne ihn schnell ein wenig mit seinem eigenen T-Shirt abwischte. Hatte der gar keine Taschentücher am Bett? War ja ungewöhnlich. Oder er hatte jetzt keinen Bock darauf die zu suchen.

Thiel spürte mit geschlossenen Augen, dass Boerne sich neben ihm bewegte. Immer wieder stieß der anderen mit seiner Hand an Thiels Hüfte. Scheiße. Der musste doch nicht selber ... das sollte er jetzt doch eigentlich.

„Stopp.“

Thiel öffnete die Augen. Boerne schaute ihn überrascht an. Thiel schüttelte ein wenig mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht. Ich mach das.“

„Das. Ist schon in Ordnung. Du musst das nicht.“ Boerne sah ihn etwas entschuldigend an.

„Mann Boerne. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht muss. Ich will es aber. Und jetzt nimm mal deine Hand da wech.“ Thiel zog Boernes Hand von dessen steifen Gleid weg, bevor es noch zu einem überraschend schnellen Ende kam.

„Was ... magst du denn so?“ Thiel kam sich etwas blöd vor sowas zu fragen, denn in der Regel reichte anfassen und reiben ja schon, aber er wollte Boerne jetzt auch nicht einfach nur abfertigen.

Boerne beugte sich nach außen über die Bettkante und holte diese riesige weiße Flasche mit dem VetGel wieder hervor und Thiel starrte ihn an.

„Nur ein wenig mit dem Finger. Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist.“ Thiel schluckte und nickte. Das war ja dann wohl schon mal die erste Feuerprobe hier.

Er ließ sich ein wenig von dem Gel auf die Hand drücken und verschmierte es über seine Finger. Irgendwie glitschig und kühl. Na ja, einfach nicht drüber nachdenken. Noch weniger darüber nachdenken wollte er dann, als Boerne sich auf den Rücken legte und die Beine anwinkelte. Thiel ignorierte das einfach alles und konzentrierte sich nur darauf Boernes Glied in die rechte Hand zu nehmen und eine gute Position zu finden.

„Bist du sicher?“ Er schaute nochmal hoch in das Gesicht des anderen. Boerne nickte nur. Okay.

Dann versuchte er noch eben schnell nicht darüber nachzudenken und setzte seinen Mittelfinger an den Muskel an Boernes Eingang. Er spürte wie der Muskel sich bei dem Kontakt ein wenig öffnete und zusammenzog. Als ob Boerne ihn hereinziehen wollte. Sie schauten sich einen Moment an. Dann stieß Thiel zu und Boernes Kopf fiel nach hinten aufs Kissen.

 

 

 

 


End file.
